As the expansion of data-traffic growth explodes, macro cellular networks are no longer sufficient to meet subscriber demands, particularly in high-density, high-traffic areas. Some mobile network providers have implemented traditional solutions to date which consist of building out their existing macro cellular network. However, adding base stations and cell towers to expand WiFi capabilities to more users requires a significant amount of real estate (which is limited to begin with), are expensive to deploy, and are often aesthetically unappealing. An alternate solution for small cell technology includes installing a mesh architecture of smaller base stations, or stand-alone wireless access assemblies.
Deploying cost-effective, reliable backhaul to small base stations remains a challenge for operators. For example, network planning issues, getting backhaul transmission, installation, cost, and access to power are some of the more difficult challenges operators face when it comes to deploying public access small cells.
In some solutions, stand-alone assemblies are integrated with a hybrid fiber/coax infrastructure by cutting into the fiber/coax line and mounting the stand-alone assembly on to a strand of the cable plant. To minimize cost and installation requirements, a key driver behind small cell WiFi solutions has been to serve as many subscribers as possible while installing as few access points as possible. Thus, while small cell access points may be installed in a distributed architecture, the stand-alone assemblies are installed in locations typically centralized locations within major population zones. However, often the assemblies are not scaled properly in light of the limited distant transmission of smaller cell technology.
On the other hand, deploying more small-cell nodes for proper coverage requires excessive costs if present solutions are used for mounting the devices throughout an area. For example, the currently used assemblies often requires a robust support structure and access to power, such as attaching the assemblies to a utility pole and using the pole's external outlet. The assemblies are also bulky and usually require multiple contractors to install the assembly, typically requiring a cut in the coax line. Even for assemblies designed to hang off of a hybrid fiber/coax infrastructure, installation requires a cut in the coax line for insertion of the assembly. Thus, installation requires a shutdown of the main feeder coaxial cable line, causing an interruption of service to any users along that feeder line in the network.
Thus, it is not economically practical using current solutions to install as many of the stand-alone wireless access assemblies in a hybrid fiber/coax infrastructure that would be necessary for proper coverage of large areas or high-traffic areas. While existing stand-alone assemblies deployed may be smaller than a cell tower, the assemblies are still costly and significant in size, and installation is costly, both monetarily and due to the interruption of service to any downstream subscribers along a feeder line in the fiber/coax infrastructure.